Falling
by AnBellax Edward
Summary: Bella has trouble with Algebra and her father hired the son of a close friend of his. What happens if they start to fall in love? Can a 22 year old really fall in love with an 17 year old? Bella's POV BellaxEdward AH
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey Guys! This is my (Hopefully) Second FanFic. This is a Prologue or kinda like a preview or preface. You choose if I should continue this story or just leave it because I don't want to write a FanFic that no one would want to read. Bella's POV, BellaxEdward&&AH (All Human)**

**Disclaimer: Isn't it obvious that I'm not SM? I thought you were smarter than that. **

* * *

_Prologue: Tomorrow_

I heard a knock from my door. That must be my new tutor for Algebra. He's in Grad School right now. I heard he's studying law. I went over to the door and opened it.

The Door revealed a tall man. He was around 6'2. He had untidy bronze hair and a cream skin and the most beautiful eye color ever...Emerald Green.

"Hello." A Velvet voice said coming from his lips. "You must be Isabella Swan. I'm Edward Cullen, you're tutor." He continued.

Okay, it's either there's another Isabella Swan or I am _extremely _lucky.

I opened my mouth to answer but nothing came out so I just simply nodded.

"Excellent." He said with a grin. Excellent? What does that mean?

I moved aside so he could come in. He looked around my apartment. He got a book from his Ben Sherman Messenger Bag.

I looked at the book. "You...You could tutor me in the study." I stammered.

He closed the book and smiled at me. "Sure." He said.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"You have a nice study." He said as he viewed the Pictures of me,my mom and Phil around the world. When he was done with the picture of me and my mom in Vancouver, he went to my bookcases. Three to be exact. It was filled with books of Politics, Literature, Biographies, Novels such as...

"Inferno?" He said holding up a small, black book also known as Inferno which was translated by John Ciardi.

"Yeah" I quietly said.

"Nice." He said and put the book back in place. So, should we get to studying?" He asked, going to my wooden table. I sat beside him.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"What does X mean in 5-6x=3t(4+10)" He said, giving me another question. I groaned and he chuckled.

"You don't like Algebra that much don't you?" I said, still chuckling.

"No." I said, shaking my head.

"Well." He said and closed the book shut. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said then stood up.

"Tomorrow." I said, grinning at him as he went to the door of my study.

"Tomorrow." He said with a crooked smile and went out the door.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, there's the Prologue! Please Review on if I should continue or not! :) Thanks!**


	2. Lunch with Adonis

**A/N: Here's the First Chapter -happy dances- Big Thanks to supremeiloverlord, wpscannergirl2007,TeamCullen88,Meg3Rose, needia13, meganellencullen,NonAdorable Writer and morganator9939 for your reviews! Means a lot to me! :). Also I might not be updating for a while cause it's my exams then summer! (Yup, for me!). So wish me luck on my exams ;). \:D/ **

**Disclaimer: I'm not SM. Seriously, I thought you were smarter than that. **

Chapter One: Lunch with Adonis

I groaned to the sound of my alarm clock. Seven already? I got up, half-asleep and went to my bathroom.

I looked at my Oval Mirror. Ugh, my hair was a mess but I didn't mind. I turned on the fauset and washed my face. I looked back at the mirror. Wow, I was ugly with my albino skin and weird features. But I wasn't going to let that ruin my day.

I went to my kitchen to get some _grub_. I thought of eating the first thing I touched. Ah, Pop Tarts. Iplaced it in the microwave and waited for it to cook.

After Three Seconds, I got it out of the microwave. The smell of Brown Sugar Cinammon filled the kitchen. It soothed me somehow.

I went to my bathroom and turned on the shower. I took off my clothes and stepped in.

Well since I was running out of food I decided to go to the groceries. I put on a white tank top, jeans, white ballet flats and a baby-blue hoodie and got my car keys.

I went to the garage of the Condo and got my baby, A white 2009 Mitsubishi Galant ES and drove to the nearest supermarket.

XxxXxXxXxXx

Brocolli, brocolli, Ah. There it is. I went over to the brocolli and got one and placed it in the cart.

"Bella." A velvet voice said. I turned around to see Edward in jeans, a blue shirt and a demin jacket which was darker than his jeans.

"Edward? Hey! How's it going?" I asked while he went closer.

"Y'know. Just getting some tomato sauce for my pasta." He replied. A strawberry blonde girl with ocean blue eyes went up to him holding two jars of tomato sauce.

"Eddie, which one should we pick?" She asked him, holding them up.

Edward got one and handed it to her then turned to me. "Bella this is my girlfriend, Tanya." he introduced. Her ocean blue eyes narrowed to me. She grinned at me. I could tell it was fake.

"Pleasure to meet you." she told me. Her voice sounded like she was singing.

"Tanya. You might be late for work. Maybe you should go and I'll pay for it." Edward told her.

She looked at him with googely eyes. "Aww...Eddie!" She squealed. "You're so sweet." She said and pecked him on the lips. Why did that hurt me in some way?

"Bye, Tannie." He said, waving at her while she left. He turned to me. "Isn't she the best?" He asked me.

"Yeah...Just the _best._" I said, not looking at him.

I started walking down the aisle, looking for carrots.

"So, Bella." Edward said, catching up to me. "Would you like to go out for Lunch with me and my sister?" He asked. Ah, found the carrots. I examind the carrots and got one which looked okay.

"Umm...I'd hate to be a bother." I told him without looking at him.

"You won't be." He convinced, touching my right shoulder. "We would be happy if you could tag along." He told me.

I looked at his deep green eyes and got _dazzled_. "Fine." I said with a roll of my eyes.

He gave me that crooked grin again. "Great." He said. "Well I have to go. Run some errands." He said and waved goodbye.

Lunch...with Edward Cullen...that sounds impossible. I sighed and went to the cashier.

XxxXxXxXxXx

"Argh!!!" I yelled, throwing another pile of clothes on my queen sized bed with the cream sheets undone.

"Nothing here yells 'An older hot guy with a girlfriend asked me out to Lunch with his sister'!" I said to myself.

I just choose a red shirt which ended at my elbows, I paired it with boot-leg jeans and black boots. (**A/N: Picure on my site) **

At exactly 11:15 there was a knock on my door.

It revealed Edward Cullen. Perfect of course. He had a pixie like girl by his side with spiky black hair that went in every had pale blue eyes and she was short, around 4'10.

"Bella." Edward's velvet voice said. "This is my sister, Alice."

Alice grinned at me. I blushed a light pink and turned away and scratched my head.

"Hi."A soprano voice said. I turned to her. "I'm Alice. Edward's told me so much about you." She said, still grinning at me.

"Umm...Hey." I quietly said with a small smile.

"Okay, let's go to my place."Edward said then left with Alice. I closed the door and went my Alice's side.

"Your place?" I asked.

"Yeah. Edward's making his famous pasta." Alice answered, looking at me.

"Didn't I tell you?" Edward asked, going into the elevator.

"Yeah, you told me you were buying tomato sauce, remember?" I replied.

Edward just nodded.

XxxXxXxXxXx

"This is where you live?" I asked when we pulled into a cream-colored mansion with a fountain in the middle. It looked like the houses in Spain.

"Yup." Edward said, proudly when he dropped us off in front of the doors.

"I'll just be parking the car in the garage. Alice will show you around." Edward told me when we went down.

"C'mon! You'll love the place! Edward even gave me my very own room here!" Alice said then she took my hand and brought me inside the house.

Wow, I could tell Edward came from a rich family. There was a circle rug in the middle with a table on top and a chandelier was hanging from the ceiling, right on top of the table. Behind it there was a cream-colored marble staricase that was a spiral staircase, the thick one. And there were doors on either side of the room.

"Amazing, right?" Alice said and led me up the stairs.

"This is Edward's house, right?" I asked while she led me up.

"Techincally, it's Edward's and Tanya's" She said while squinting her eyes.

Alice led me to a huge, I mean, Humungous room. In the east side there was a bed, smaller than a king size but not a queen sized bed. It was covered in a tan bed sheet and had a canopy on top of it which ended on the floor. The walls were light pink but closer to white than pink. The floor was a white marble. The north side of the room, there was a table with a Mac Laptop on top of it, beside it, were magazines. From Gossip Magazines to Fashion Magazines. The west side had really nothing except for mahogany double doors.

"That's my dressing room." She said. She must've noticed that I was looking at it she went there and opened the doors.

The room was...dark. But there was a light from the ceiling.

Alice rolled her eyes and got a remote and pressed a button.

Lights went on in her dressing room and wow. It was bigger than her room! It was the one like in Princess Diaries 2 but bigger and there was a counter filled with make-up products in the end. Her closet was filled with designer stuff and jewlery.

"Why is your closet bigger than your room?" I asked her

"Well...this isnt really where I live. This is only where I live when my boyfriend, Jasper's not with me." She said.

"So this isn't really your closet?" I asked her, looking at her dresses.

"No...It's half of it." She said with a grin.

"Girls. Pasta's ready." A Velvet voice asked. I turned around to see Edward's head peeping out of the doors.

**A/N: Okay guys that is the end of Chapter 1! Please review if you like it! I kinda the idea of Bella's outfit and Edward's house from 'Mean Girls' (Edward's house is Regina's house) and I got Alice's dressing room from Princess Diaries 2. Well I guess that's all. ;) **


End file.
